


But N O B O D Y came

by Zotinha456



Category: Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Self Harm, Angst, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Isolation, Not a Happy Story, from inside the mirror, gender ambiguous main character, headcanons about the ending of who killed markiplier, implicit sanity decline, no happy ending, who killed markiplier spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zotinha456/pseuds/Zotinha456
Summary: You saw him leaving from the corner of your eye. You couldn't believe it. That... Had not just happened. It couldn't have. Damien would never have betrayed your trust like that....Right?





	But N O B O D Y came

**Author's Note:**

> Any characters or plot you recognize belong to Markiplier, I'm just having fun with them.

You saw him leaving from the corner of your eye. You couldn't believe it. That... Had not just happened. It couldn't have. Damien would never have betrayed your trust like that.

...Right?

You've known him for most of your life. He's your friend. Why-

-why would he leave you?

Why _had_ he left you?

Did he think you would go back on your word once you came back to life?

No, he knew you better than that. He's your friend, he knew you would never hurt  ~~ betray ~~ him like that.

...He  _did_ know, right?

You just wanted to  _help_ , it's all you've always wanted to do, it's why you became a district attorney in the first place. All you did was try to  _help_ everyone.

Didn't he see that?

 

You don't know how long you've been there.

**A L O N E**

           **A B A N D O N E D**

                           **L E F T   T O   R O T**

You hit your fist in the mirror

**O V E R   A N D   O V E R**

You scream your throat raw.

Your fists sting, the mirror is stained red, your throat hurt, your ears are ringing.

You might have started crying. You're not sure.

It doesn't matter anyway.

 

You do stop, eventually. Too tired to keep going, too out of breath. You fall to your knees, exhausted.

“Damien?” You ask, brokenly. “Colonel? Abe? Celine? Someone? Anyone? Please... Help me.”

 

You call for help.

** …  but N O B O D Y came. **

 


End file.
